


knight

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [22]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, no idea what this is supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You don't pull your punches, do you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh??????????????????  
> UH??????????????????????????????????????????????  
> i dont know

“My knight in shining armor,” she keeps saying, not without a hint of scorn, and Mikage doesn’t even know why she’s doing this. Hell, Mikage doesn’t know why she’s going along with it. But her clothes were discarded long ago, and the woman who calls herself Earthworm is straddling her, a ferocious smirk on her otherwise cute face.

“You know, it’s not surprising that this is what you like,” she murmurs, while kissing along Mikage’s neck. “You look like the type, if you know what I mean.”

Of course she knows what she means; it’s not like Mikage hasn’t heard it all a thousand times, and she knows that people make assumptions based off her appearance. Not entirely untrue assumptions, but she could assure them that her appearance wasn’t what did it, if they asked or if she cared to. Naturally, she’d rather just slug them and be done with it, teach them what happens when you assume.

Earthworm assumed, but she didn’t turn her down when she started coming onto her, and there’s nothing Mikage can say now that will save face. She’s in it for the long haul, no matter what that might mean for her, and all she can do is whimper when the other woman starts to trail her kisses lower.

Murmuring against her skin again, she says, “So what about Izaya? Is he just a cover, or...something more serious?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” she replies, not in the mood to go into that complicated story with  _ anyone _ , least of all  _ her _ . Least of all someone she shouldn’t even be doing something like this with, someone who couldn’t understand even if she tried, even if Mikage explained everything.

“If he’s serious, you can just pretend it doesn’t count with a woman,” she teases, “unless he’s not serious, and unless you  _ want _ this to count. You do have that look about you…”

“Is that how you justify it?”

The other woman is silent for a moment, before saying, “You don’t pull your punches, do you?”

“I don’t see why I should.”

“Nobody’s making you do this. If anything, I’m doing you a favor, right? You shouldn’t be so mean!”

“Not much of a favor if you never shut up,” she mutters, but she doesn’t want Earthworm to stop, no matter how put out she may be acting. She doesn’t know why either of them are doing this, but asking questions isn’t really going to help matters at this point.

“So you want me to go a little lower, then?” she asks, and doesn’t wait for an answer, kissing lower all the while. And Mikage lets her, because that’s exactly what she wants.

Of course that’s what she wants, she thinks with a sigh, and she can only give in, helpless for only a moment.


End file.
